Am I Pretty?
by Xo.Fuyushi
Summary: EDITED Sophie gives Howl a test to see if he loves her or not. Will he pass or fail? Read to find out.  One shot.


I slightly changed and added a couple of things. There is not much change so if you already read this, you don't have to re-read it again. Thanks to everyone who sent me reviews. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Am I Pretty?

Sophie and Calcifer were the only two in the castle. Sophie sat in front of Calcifer and gave him a log. Calcifer took it and started to munch on it.

_'I wonder if I'm pretty enough for Howl,_' thought Sophie as she brush her silver hair from her eyes. Sophie let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong Sophie?" asked Calcifer.

"Nothing," replied Sophie with a fake smile.

Calcifer didn't believe her. He gave Sophie a weird look. Sophie noticed this.

"What?" asked Sophie as she tilled her head to the side.

"Are you sure?" quizzed Calcifer.

"No, not really," replied Sophie.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Calcifer.

"I guess," sighed Sophie as she hung her head low.

"What's on your mind?" interrogated Calcifer.

"Do you think I deserve Howl's love?" asked Sophie, looking up at Calcifer.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know,"

"Of course you deserve his love, and you know he loves you very much," smiled Calcifer, hoping that it would make Sophie feel better.

"He does? How do you know?" queried Sophie.

"He shows it a lot," replied Calcifer.

"Are you sure?" asked Sophie.

"Yes," replied Calcifer.

"Well, I don't think so," replied Sophie.

"Well, if you not sure if he loves you or not how 'bout giving him a test?" suggested Calcifer.

"A test?"

"Yes, a test,"

"But how would I d-," Sophie got cut off by Howl opening the door and coming in.

"I'm home," stated Howl smiling.

"Howl," Sophie ran to Howl and hugged him "How are you?"

"My, my, aren't you cheerful today," smiled Howl hugging Sophie back.

Sophie let go of Howl and looked at him. Howl blinked.

"Is there something on me face?" asked Howl touching his face.

Sophie couldn't help laughing. "Nope," smiled Sophie.

"That's good," smiled Howl, looking relieved.

"You're still worried about your looks?" asked Sophie tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah," replied Howl. _'She looks so cute like that,'_ thought Howl holding back the urge to hug her.

"Howl," Sophie's voice turned a little bit serious "Am I pretty?"

Calcifer mentally slapped his forehead. _'Wow, so straight-forward,'_ thought Calcifer.

"Uh… Where did you get that question?' asked Howl a little surprised.

"Well, do you think I'm pretty?" Sophie asked Howl again.

"… Well, you're not ugly that's all I know," Howl's face turned in to a slight pink. He got a little nervous. '_Where is she getting these questions?'_ thought Howl.

"But, am I pretty?" asked Sophie.

"…"

"Oh," Sophie said in a small hurt voice. She turned around and started to walk away. Howl grabbed Sophie's wrist.

"Wait Sophie, yes I do think you're pretty," replied Howl. His face turned red.

"But why did you pause before answering?" asked Sophie._ 'He looks cute when he blushes,'_

"I was taking a breath," replied Howl.

"But it took a long time," said Sophie.

"But I thought it was short,"

"To me it was long,"

"Look Sophie, you mean the world to me. You're the most gorgeous girl I have ever met," confessed Howl.

Howl went closer to Sophie and lifted up her chin. Sophie knew was he was going to do and blushed. Howl bent down to kiss Sophie. It lasted for a while. Calcifer started to get grossed out.

"Ew, can't you love birds do that somewhere else, like in a room, where I'm not in," asked Calcifer as he hid in between the logs.

Howl and Sophie parted.

"No, sorry Calcifer," replied Howl.

"You pass," grinned Sophie.

"What? This was all a test?" asked Howl surprised.

"Yup, and you passed," grinned Sophie.

"Where did you get this idea?" interrogated Howl.

"Calcifer gave it to me," smiled Sophie.

"Calcifer," growled Howl playfully.

"But Sophie was the one who gave it to you," Calcifer poked his head up.

"That's why you were acting weird,"

"Yup, but you passed," informed Sophie.

"I know," smiled Howl as he kissed Sophie again.

Markl walked in the castle/ house and saw the two love birds kissing.

"… EW, get a room you two," suggested Markl.

"That's what I told them to do, but would they listen?," explained Calcifer as he shook his head.

Howl and Sophie parted again.

"Huh? Markl you're home," greeted Sophie.

Howl saw a little girl standing near the door. She was around Markl's age. She had short black hair, and bright big blue eyes. Tsuki reminded Howl of himself.

"Hey Markl, who's this?" asked Howl walking near her.

"Oh, she's Tsuki, I'm gonna walk her home after I get something," replied Markl. "Wait here Tsuki, I'll be right back,"

"Oh, she's cute," smiled Sophie.

Markl went to the door.

"I'm come back soon, bye" informed Markl "Let's go Tsuki,"

Tsuki nodded.

"What a cute couple," smiled Sophie.

"I know but not as cute as us," Howl's arms wrapped around Sophie's waist.

"Howl," giggled Sophie.

Sophie put her arms around Howl's neck. Howl bent down to kiss Sophie again for the third time.

"… Agg, not again," moaned Calcifer. He hid between the logs.

--Fini

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you liked it!


End file.
